1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wet processing of fabrics, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for wet processing of fabric, such as bleaching, dyeing, and washing, which includes partial flooding and counterflow recycling.
2. Description of Related Art
Wet processing of fabric, such as bleaching, dyeing and washing, is typically accomplished either by a continuous process or by a batch process. Continuous processing normally includes a counterflow rinsing principle wherein fabric continuously moves through different chambers and rinse water simultaneously moves through the same chambers in the opposite direction of the fabric flow. Rolls positioned between each chamber ordinarily squeeze dry the fabric between chambers. Batch processing normally involves draining a bleaching batch, refilling the machine with rinse water, heating the rinse water to a certain temperature, and draining the rinse water, commonly referred to as a "fill and drain" process. The fill and drain process can be repeated several times at different rinsing temperatures. An alternative batch processing method, referred to as an "overflow rinse" process, involves continuously feeding fresh water, at a certain temperature, into a bleaching and dyeing chamber and continuously draining rinse water through an overflow pipe for a specified period of time.
In a jet or overflow dyeing machine, the ratio of the amount of liquor, or rinsing water, to the amount of fabric, or goods, is defined as the "liquor ratio". The liquor ratio can be lowered by increasing the amount of goods in the chamber and decreasing the liquor level in the jet or overflow dyeing machine. In a conventional chamber, lowering the liquor ratio can result in "crushing" or surface distortion of the fabric due to increased material load in the chamber. Poor fabric flow through the chamber may also occur as a result of the fabric laying too dry in the chamber at a low liquor level.
Continuous processing is disadvantageous due to the large volume of water which must be pumped through the system in order to provide for effective rinsing. For example, 4-10 gallons of water per pound of dry fabric is typically required for fabric which is 100% cotton. In addition, the quality of the fabric may be compromised in continuous processing due to the use of squeeze rolls between the chambers.
Batch processing also suffers from the disadvantage of requiring a large volume of water through the system. Batch processing also involves heating the water, thereby requiring the expenditure of energy. Of course, as more water is required to be heated, more energy is required to be expended.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents concerning washing and/or dyeing methods and devices.
__________________________________________________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. EXPIRES INVENTOR TITLE __________________________________________________________________________ 2,588,774 03-11-1969 Smith AUTOMATIC WASHING MACHINE 3,170,314 02-23-1982 Worst WASHING SYSTEM FOR ECONOMIZING ON WATER USAGE 3,686,762 08-29-1989 Glaze METHOD OF SHRINKING AND/OR DYEING KNIT GARMENTS 3,841,116 10-15-1991 Klein MULTIPLE AUTOMATIC WASHER SYSTEM 3,932,127 01-13-1993 D'Albignac DYEING TEXTILE MATERIALS OF A BASIC CHARACTER 4,152,113 05-01-1996 Walker SYSTEM FOR DYEING HOSIERY GOODS 4,020,658 05-03-1994 Thies APPARATUS FOR WET- TREATING FABRICS 4,080,166 03-21-1995 Muller EMULSIFIERS FOR DYEING ACCELERATORS BASED ON ALKYNAPHHALENES 4,483,032 11-20-2001 Christ PROCESS FOR TREATING TEXTILE MATERIAL IN JET DYEING MACHINES __________________________________________________________________________
Walker discloses the saving and re-use of the liquids in a dyeing system, thereby avoiding direct dumping into municipal sewers. The dye bath, rinse waste water, and finish waste water are moved from tank to tank, heated or clarified as necessary, and reused in the dyeing process.
In Glaze, a dye solution is recirculated to a reservoir. A means of transferring the material to be dyed is also shown. D'Albignac pertains to recycling, generally, in dyeing processes.
The remaining patents relate to washing machines. In Smith, the rinse water is recirculated and/or added to the suds in the machine. Worst uses the same water for rinsing and washing, and in Klein the wash and rinse liquids are recirculated among and between the plural washing machines.
None of the related art appear to disclose the structure, operation, and result of the present invented apparatus, or the process of the invented method.